lost in the madness
by alicexthexmadxhatter
Summary: a new girl arives at dwma shes steins cousin. but she holds a past darker than anyone could imagen. then when they are sent to london to kill a witch it doesn't make it better for her. can kid save her before she is compleatly engulfed in madness?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the madness

**So! This is my second story ill be posting on this site. If you haven't read my first one burning souls which is still in progress….READ IT!—me **

**Yo! You don't have to be rude!—soul **

**Shut up! My story an im not rude I just want more people to read it and help me write the rest of it!—me **

**Yeah….whatever just start it already…I want to know who your created character is!—soul **

**Going im going soul… anyway my story is new and I kina like the plot I have. Parings: makaxsoul, and kidx my character. So enjoy.**

Stein was walking to his class room followed by his 16 year old cousin with him. "hey stein." i said twisting the screw in my head. "yes?" stein replied reaching the door. "do you think…..that the kids will be nice to me….?" Stein smiled. "if I have anything to say about it they will." i smiled as my silver hair fell into my lime green eyes that were covered with red framed glasses.

Stein opened the door and walked in cigarette in his mouth and he was turning his screw. "good day class and happy Friday! Today I would like to introduce our newest student." Stein looked at the door encouragingly. "its alright. Come on in sevi." i walked in head bowed and i was shaking slightly. "this is sevi, my cousin. Shes a shy and fragile girl…so I exspect you to treat her nicely." I bowed and turned the screw in my head as I looked out giving a death glare to the kids who instantly shivered in fear. All except a boy who had black hair with three stripes on one side of his hair. The boy looked at me with pitty like he saw through my act and into my soul.

"you can go take a seat sevi. Why don't you sit behind kid up there." Stein said smileing. I just nodded a reply and walked up to the seat turning my screw till I heard it click. "now, we will begin the practice of duel arts." Hardly listening anymorei placed my head in my arms. I was about to doze off when the boy with black hair poked me. I looked up pathectic and weak looking at the boy who stein called kid. "yes….?" I said quietly. "come on, your in mine and makas group for duel arts." I sighed weakly. "where is that air headed chick who's my weapon…" I said standing up. just as I said it a qwerky and cipper girl pranced into the room. She saw me and waved smiling. "hiiiii! Sevi! Sorry im late!" "just come on you pycopathic girl. Did you take your medication today?" I ssighed. "nope and im not a phyco, that would be you. ever sence-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled smashing a hole in the table making my partner, maka, and her weapon senceless. I wenced and looked at my bleeding hand, I smiled and laughed as it bled black.

"are you okay?" said the girl I gessed was maka asked. I just looked down and small tears fell down my face as I placed my hands in my jean pockets. "lets just do this already!" the white haired boy said eagerly. I walked down kid looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. Maka and the boy who I guessed was called soul because that's what maka called him. Kid followed shortly after. "sevi!" my partner blair said pokeing my face. "yes….?" I said. "after this can we go get a manicure?" "sure….." I replied keeping my head down walking into the woods.

Kids pov-

I watched her quietly as we walked through the trees to our assigned area. Her partner was egerly trying to talk to her yet….she didn't even answer. I stayed quiet as blair transformed into a black chain gun. One in each hand the girl smiled. "shall we?" I heard her say quietly. My two partners turned into pistols gapping at the girl. "we shall. Soul, maka?" I said looking at the two. Soul transformed into a black and red scythe.

"soul protect…off." I heard her mutter as a wave of power washed over me. "woah! What was that wavelength?" maka said shocked. The girl looked up looking like a mad person. But something about her kept me thinking that I might be able to be her friend. "its mine…"she said giggling. "its almost as large as death itself. " I heard maka say. I gaped at her power as she closed her eyes.

-my pov-

I sighed smileing as we closed our eyes I could tell kid was staring at me as I released my soul protect. "resonance link." I said as the wind picked up around us. Stein watched me as our souls showed brightly. I opened my eyes and using soul perception I saw the shape of their souls. Makas was a bright orange one with ponytails. 'Kind and generous, yet strong willed' I thought. Then I looked at kids soul, his was blue with three white stripe on one side. 'powerful…must be the son of lord death. But I also see understanding and extreme OCD mixed in.' I thought again before stein called out saying we could cease our resonance link.

We stopped an I muttered. "soul protect on" I could see kid and makas shocked faces as my power shrank to about their power size. "good job kid, maka, sevi. You guys will be the ones going to France tomorrow to rid us of a witch by the name of chevron. Lord deaths orders." I tossed blair into the air as she changed back cheering. "we did it sevi, we did it!" I just nodded a reply and walk away from the group. I looked back and saw the maka girl kiss soul, 'blech, their kissing in front of the teacher, my cousin. Double blech!' I thought as I walked to the roof.

Blair said she would run home and start dinner. She said if I was going to be out long to call. I replied with another nod before walking back up the steps of the school. "Today was fun….right mother?" I said opening a locket with a woman's picture in it. I cried as I walked, I felt like the sun was mocking me….the way it laughed. "just shut up…why wont you just stop laughing?" I yelled out of earshot of everyone but kid who was watching me from a tree.

**Is it ok? If its short im so sorry but ill try to write more as I go on—me **

**Why don't you try adding like a dance or something?—liz **

**I might, thanks. R&R please—me **


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the madness

**Hiya! Here's the second chapter of my second story lost in the madness! Im hopeing to have lots of reviews for this one!—me**

**You'll get there. Trust me—maka **

**If you say so. Anyway lets start the story. Remember I do not own soul eater just sevi, the plot and r&r thanks and enjoy! :]**

-kids pov-

I watched as sevi walked away from the group. I looked beside me and what do I see? I see soul and maka sucking face. _'blech . they need to get a room.'_ I thought. Shaking my head I followed sevi as she left the group.

I heard her weapon tell her she was gonna go make dinner and if she was gonna be late to call. I watched as she just nodded reply's before starting off again. I kept my hands in my pockets telling the girls(my partners) to go home without me. I followed her till she reached the steps leading into the school. I jumped into a tree and watched as she pulled out a locket . tears fell and I heard her yell at the sun. "just shut up! Why wont you just stop laughing!" I watched her cry and run off into the school.

I jumped out of the tree and followed her even more intrigued to find out more about her. Being a shiniagami I could see into peoples souls. Looking into hers I saw a mixture of guilt, hate, compassion, madness, loneliness. What kind of girl was she? I just couldn't put my finger on it, I had to know.

-my pov-

I cried. I cried as the sun laughed in my ears, I was running. Running from the noise, light, heck life itself. Running through the halls I started hearing the voices again. The voices that tell me that I want to kill things cut them into pieces. I tried to shake them from my head, they wouldn't leave. They continued pressing, kill things, cut them up you know you want to. They wouldn't stop, finally I hit the roof of the school. quickly I pushed open the door as the voices stopped I was gasping for air as the door shut behind me.

I was looking out onto the great death city that was currently my home. "the madness…..it's getting to me mom….what do I do?" I said weakly turning my screw and sitting on the edge of the roof like balcony. I pulled out the locket looking at the person who was once my mother. I started crying as the screw clicked and I dropped tears on to my fragile pale hands. I was too busy crying to notice that the door was opened and kid had walked out.

I jumped when I heard kid say something behind me. "so, new girl really does show emotion." I twitched and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "shut up….what would you know? Your around friends….im only around blair….and shes a weird little weapon…" he walked up and looked at the picture ignoring me. "relative?" He asked me and I gave in and looked away crying. "its my mother…she was murdered awhile ago." Kid put his hand on my shoulder. "im sorry that happened…" I cryied harder. "that's not it…" I said hideing my face. "what?" he said suddenly. "I killed her….i killed my mother…and my father. Both dead. Because of me." He looked shocked and I could tell.

-kids pov-

"what?" I said confused, what could she mean? "I killed her….i killed my mother… and my father. Both dead. Because of me." I was shocked beyond compare. "why…?" "I went berserk kid. Im a witches child ok? I don't want this power. I could do just as well with out it. Until that damned father injected me with black blood okay? Then something happened…" I watched as she looked at the locket again crying. "what happened sevi?" I said sitting next to her twitching because her hair fell into face unsymmetricaly. " I began to scream insanely…and my body was shaking like I was really cold. My father didn't know what was happening…." I felt her grab my arm almost digging her nails into my skin.

I stiffened in pain but bit my lip. "then?" I managed to get out without wailing in pain. "then….my eyes became slits…like a wolfs and I lost control. I stabbed my father at least 50 times insantly killing him when I stabed him in the neck with my black blood….then…mother came in. it was horrable! She was screaming and yelling and crying. I wasn't myself. So I killed her too, then I must have passed out because when I came too blair was standing over me wondering what the hell happened. But…I only remembered killing them. I didn't know how, I just killed them." I hugged her comforting her as much as I could until she stopped crying. I heard the doors open and Maka walked out. She saw what we were doing and smiled at me.

I quickly laid the now sleeping sevi on the ground and stood up, my face five different shades of red. "i-its not what it looks like!" I said quickly. "Oh, I think it is kid. You liiiike steins cousin." "i-I do not!" maka laughed. "your such a bad liar kid. You so like her!" I sighed and decided to play abit. " well, maybe I do. At least we weren't sucking face like two people I know." I saw her face turn six different shades of red. "t-that doesn't count cause we've been dating for a week." I sighed. "whatever just go away, I need to get her home maka." "sooner or later you guys are going to be sucking face too." She said before leaving. I sighed again and picked up sevi placing her on my back and walking away into the school.

-TIME BREAK-

-my pov-

I woke up with blair standing over me. I shot up my glasses almost slipping off my face. "hey~! Your finally up sevi! We should hurry though, the rest of the group is waiting at the airport for us." "what? How did I get here?" she looked worried. "I really don't know sevi. I heard a knock and when I went to open the door, you were lying there sleeping like a baby. Oh yeah! There was some clothes and a phone mirror next to you. There was a note too!" "let me see!" I said as she passed me the note. I decided to read it out loud so blair could hear. "dear blair, I have brought sevi home because she was asleep. I have left clothes and a phone mirror with her, my phone mirror number is already in it so tell her to just say contact 1 and the mirror will call me. Oh, and make sure she wears the clothes I left her tomorrow." I was confused. "no signature…" "maybe whoever it was wants to keep their identity a secret.?" I sighed.

"then he wouldn't have left the number." I grabbed the phone and clothes and went to my room to change. I put the mirror on the bed and started taking my shirt off . "contact 1." I managed to say once my shirt was off. The mirror started to ripple and an image of kid appeared on the mirror. I was too busy grabbing the shirt that I didn't realize kid until he stammered something. "s-sevi? W-what are you d-dong?" I spun around hearing kids voice and squealed in embarrassment. I quickly put the shirt on and realized it was a half top with a shinigami skull on it. But that didn't matter at the moment, I quickly picked up the mirror with a with the face of kid with at least six shades of red on his face. Mine was no exception, I was five shades of red and ended up stammering a reply.

"u-uh…..w-we'll b-be there soon so… yeah, bye!" I quickly hung up gasping for air. _He saw me with out a shirt on!_ I wailed in my head. Redder than ever I put on the black mini skirt that had the picture of a skull on it and stuffed the mirror in my pocket.

-kids pov-

I quickly fumbled the mirror into my pocket just as liz turned around. She saw my face and couldn't help but pry. "kid! What did sevi say? Your face is all red!" I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the group and behind the car a ways away from where we were standing. She ripped my and off gasping for air. "what the hell kid?" "shhh! She must have called the number because I watched the mirror ripple. Then when it came up sevi was in her room and the only thing on her was her bra and jeans." "what?" I heard liz yell as I hid my face. "I know I should have hung up but I thought it would be rude. Then she turned around and squealed quickly putting the shirt I gave her on and said she would be here soon then she hung up." Liz was giggling and I looked at her.

"Whats so funny?" I said looking at her. "you so love sevi!" "so what!" "nothing. I bet she likes you too all you have to do is say so. Hey, maybe we'll find the witch, kill her and then you can date sevi when we get back." I smiled shyly. "sure…I guess." before I knew it liz was pulling me back over to the group where sevi had arrived and was talking nervously to patty who was constanly tugging at her skirt so that her underwear showed. Soul and black*star were getting nosebleeds as blair, maka, and tsubaki were laughing as she tried to keep her skirt down.

-my pov-

"Patty!" I was yelling because she was pulling my skirt up flashing the boys giving them nosebleeds. I was trying to hold my skirt down blushing like mad as maka, tsubaki, and blair were laughing at me. "hey~! Sevi's a flasher! Sevi's a flasher!" patty sang loudly. "no im not! patty get off!" "oh~! Here's kid! Hey kid!" "no! don't you dare patty!" too late my hands slipped and patty lifted my skirt up eough so kid saw my underwear. Kid passed out after splitting up blood.

I was crying as patty finally got off and started poking kid. "sevi? Are you okay?" maka asked as she kneeled down in front of me. "no im not… I didn't want people to see my undies! Especially kid…." "whys that?" tsubaki said sitting next to me. "its embarrassing….." liz spoke up. "I know what happened ill exsplain." Liz walked over and whispered everything that kid told her earlier into their ears.

"ohhhhh!" "…oh well. Come on, the jets waiting in the back." Liz said as kid came to. I avoided as much contact with him as possible the whole walk there. Once we were on blair sat next to patty and started talking about giraffes and stuff. I went to the back of the plane and sat down. _Great. Now hes seen everything….ugh. _I thought as I looked out the window. The sun began to set behind the clouds. Little did I know that this trip was going to be worse than I imagined.

**IM DONE! Whoohooo! Yes! Go me! Ha ha! Im so awesome! Anyway. Read and review. If this is in the kid and maka section im so sorry! I just freaked and didn't know where to put it so I just put it where I normally put my stories. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the madness chapter 3

**Well, this is chapter 3 of lost in the madness. Yes I know…it's in the wrong section! Please don't remind me! Thank you to epic mickygirl for be there to support me. So in order to repay it im dedicating this chapter to you epic mickygirl! Wuv you! (no homo)**

**Story start! P.s my character has changed so she still has black blood and is a witch but her soul length is as big as kids.**

-my pov-

I was looking at the laughing sun trying to forget him seeing everything. Slowly i realized that kid was up at the front going over safety instructions. I swiveled my head to look at him half-heartedly listening till I caught him looking at me. Feeling a blush go up my neck hitting my cheeks I quickly looked down hiding from him. _Good go what the hell have I gotten myself into!_ I thought as I put my skull headphones in and turning up the music so it was blaring in my ears.

I was so busy listening to them I hadn't noticed that kid had slid into the seat next to me and pulled out a book called the 7th victim.  When I finally look I jumped so bad that I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Kid looked up at me through his glasses which made him really smart and sexy. "are you ok sevi?" he asked.

Not knowing what to do I ignored him even though I could read lips, I acted like he wasn't there. "sevi I know you can read lips. Are you okay?" he said again a little more sternly. I whimpered slightly and pulled the ear phones out. "y-yes…..i-im perfectly fine thank you!" I said quickly. "your lying." He said getting into my face. My glasses fogged up because his breath was blowing onto my glasses.

"i-i-i….i just was thinking about earlier and how embarrassing it was. You know….patty flashing my underwear at people." Kids face still hung there. Our glasses had fallen to the tip of our noses as his gold eyes bore into mine. I actually thought I would melt. He smirked evily, _uh oh._ I thought.

"well, I thought your underwear looked cute sevi." He said and before I knew it he was kissing my bottom lip gently making me whimper softly. Then he placed his lips directly on mine and began a passionate kiss. After a surprised look I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He liked my lips asking for permission and absent mindedly I gave it to him.

For at least five minutes we fought and toyed with each other's toung. We pulled away and he looked into my eyes and spoke calmly. "I love you and I will help ay way I can." "alright, I said gasping for air. Suddenly a dark shape loomed over us. "well, my son doing this to a girl who his mother has yet to meet is un acceptable." He turned around to see a woman with long silky black hair and piercing grey eyes.

-kids pov-

I looked at the woman who called herself my mother and glared daggers at her. Maka instantly stood up sensing the woman. "who the hell are _you_?" I said with arrogance in my voice. Soul turned into a scythe and maka gripped him tight. Black*star was clutching tsubaki in her chain scythe mode. " who am i? why dear child, im your mother. And the creator of this girls life." Sevi was standing in shock. "you mean that my entire life is a fictional story?" "no dear girl…they were the foster parents I left you with. Your not even alive." I was taken aback by her words but before I could speak bair was all up in the witches face.

"excuse me miss! Sevi is as alive as you or me! I love her more than life itself!" the woman laughed at blair. "dear me, stein never told you? sevi really isn't his cousin. I gave her to him because she was a failure. Just another broken puppet." "shes not!" I heard maka yell. "well, I must go….im not through with you tough sevi. You will come back to me…." With that she vanished. The plane started to land as we all stood there in silence. That was until sevi started whispering things about herself to herself, venom hit after every sentence.

-my pov-

"im…a broken puppet? A toy?" I whispered to myself as the plane landed. Black star had begun to shout his loud mouth of as liz was chatting to maka and soul as we got off the plane. Kid had become mute with me and hung at the back. That was until patty came over and started going crazy. Turns out she had bought some candy and now hyped up on candy she was harassing me and messing with my skirt again. "patty!" I yelled as she continuously started flashing the boys again. Maka hit soul on the head with a book for looking and black*start was trying to prevent a nosebleed.

"come on sevi! We're almost at the hotel show off your stuff!" "no!" losing control I used magic to push patty of me. Patty hit the wall by the corner of the hotel we were staying at. I could feel the evil power surging through me. I was restrained by maka and kid who was desperately trying to calm me. My eyes were slits as I looked at kid my lime green eyes shrouded in purple.

"sevi! Come back to us! Don't prove that witch right!" maka called out. Suddenly I stopped. My eyes slowly returned to their lime color and I shock them off. "why were you guys holding onto my arms?" I asked confused. Seeing I didn't remember they said no reason and we walked into the hotel.

-kid pov-

I walked up and requested three rooms next to each other. Just as the lady was about to say who stays where liz leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She smiled lightly before speaking." In room 101 the young man with white hair and the girl with pigtails will be there. In room 102 the very loud boy and his partner will stay. The girls who are wherein the matching outfits and the girl with purple hair will be in 103." "wait." I said. "does this mean…" "yes you and the miss with silver hair will be in 104." Sevi blushed as I glared at liz who quickly looked away.

"hey! When we get in there who's up for doing nails?" blair suggested to liz and patty. "im in. patty?" "yeah! Ill have giraffes on mine!" we walked up to the rooms and slowly we said good night and disappeared into our assigned rooms. I fell onto my bed and pulled out my book from earlier, trying to push out the memory. I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and looked over. Sevis gasses were sat on her bed and her clothes were scattered on the floor.

I looked away quickly before I turned too red and started to read. I had just finished reading the third chapter when I hear the water turn off. "kid! You can take a shower now if you want!" I heard sevi call out from the bathroom. "in a bit!" I yelled back and turned back to my story. A few minutes later sevi came out of the bathroom wearing black pajamas. "I should have seen this coming….stupid, stupid me." I looked at sevi interest peaked.

"why do you say that?" I said. " I should have known something terrible would happen to us…..everywhere I go something keeps following me." "your still worried about what that woman said?" "yes im worried! She said she was your mother kid! Ever since I heard that I've had this nagging feeling that shes right." I looked at her concerned.

-my pov-

He gave me a concerned look and I sighed. "believe me or not I dont care but that witch is not someone to forget. I think that the witch we're after is ether related or working for her." I sat down on the bed quickly annoyed by kid ignorance. "if you say so sevi….." I ignored him much to his dislikeing and clicked on the tv. I was flipping through channels when I stopped at the news channel.

" earlier this evening a body was found in a bunch of bushes in the park." I yanked on kids pant leg causing him to turn pink and look up. "what?" "come here! Watch this right now!" "alright." I heard him move next to me as we continued to listen. "we believe that it is the work of the witch chevron who has been constantly killing people by completely erasing their face forcing them to suffocate." Kids jaw dropped as he looked at me. "well we really will be starting our search tomorrow." I looked away before getting off kids bed.

It had started to rain as I laid down under the covers of my bed. I was fine until lightning struck. I squeaked and pulled the covers over my head shakeing. Oviously ki had heard me because before I knew it he had pulled the covers from my head and placed my earphones in and played the music drowning out the rain and lightning. I flipped over and watched as he sat back down on his bed.

"Thanks kid…." I said as he looked over and smiled. "no problem. I never thought that you of all people would be scared of lightning." I giggled as I fell asleep more comfortably now that I couldn't hear the rain. And it was all thanks….to him.

**im done! yes i know toung is probably spelled wrong do not bug me with it! stupid spell checks is acting retarted**


	4. Chapter 4

Attention!

I will not be continuing this story I am sorry for the people reading but I drew a writers block and hey…I put it in the wrong spot whateves! I don't care anymore because this story wont be continued so I hope you haters are happy! –sigh-


End file.
